


All Hallows Eve

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello demands that Schwarz replay a pleasant childhood memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Less of Farfarello’s dim memories of his childish experiences, more of my far more distant ones, really!

“It’s Hallowe’en!” Farfarello said happily. He pointed an accusing finger at Crawford. “And we’re having a proper Irish one, none of your Americanising shite.”

“I didn’t actually say anything,” Crawford pointed out, still reading the financial pages.

“I’ve got plenty of apples, and nuts –“

“Nuts is right,” Schuldig muttered.

“- and wine-apples -”

“Isn’t the English for those _pomegranates_?” Nagi said.

“And _wine-apples_ ,” Farfarello repeated threateningly.

“But where’s the _chocolate_?” Nagi said, looking in horror at the growing pile of fruit.

“Welcome to my childhood,” Farfarello grinned.

“I wanted an American Hallowe’en,” Nagi grumbled.

 _Me too, kid, me too_ , Schuldig thought grumpily.

 

* * *

 

Schuldig regarded the basin of apples floating in water somewhat suspiciously.

“I have to pick one up with just my mouth? What’s the point?”

“It’s _fun_ ,” Farfarello said. “You want to have fun, don’t you?” His tone indicated that fun had better start _soon_. “You can’t use the edge of the basin to help you.”

“Great,” Schuldig said, tying his hair back. He gingerly tried for an apple, then started flailing. “Glub! Glubglubglub!”

Crawford sighed at Nagi’s mean little smirk. “Nagi, that’s really not nice.”

“Ah, he’s grand. It’s just childish high spirits,” Farfarello said in contentment.

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t a costume,” Nagi said. “It’s a sheet and a really crappy mask.”

“Yep,” Farfarello said, twanging the mask’s thin elastic. “Let’s go.”

“Do that again and you’re losing the other eye,” Nagi said from beneath the completely unscary Frankenstein mask. He reluctantly rang the first doorbell.

“Trick or treat.”

Farfarello coughed meaningfully.

Nagi heaved a sigh. “I mean, Help the Hallowe’en party.”

The woman who answered looked at the rest of Schwarz, weapons drawn, then emptied a bowl of chocolate bars into Nagi’s bag. He moved on.

By the end of the night Nagi’s mood had much improved.

 

* * *

 

“Look in your mirror in the dark at midnight, you’ll see your true love’s face,” Farfarello said.

“Bollocks, as you Irish quaintly say,” Schuldig replied.

Farfarello shrugged.

Later Schuldig crept away and peered into his mirror. He checked his watch, examined his reflection, then recoiled as a hideous apparition arose behind him.

“Jesus!”

“Sorry, just me,” Farfarello said, and fled laughing before Schuldig could administer too much of a beating.

In the living-room, Nagi and Crawford continued eating chocolate.

“We can do American Thanksgiving, right?” Nagi said.

Crawford smiled. He’d never had the heart to tell them he was Canadian.


End file.
